


Agent Wild

by Lydia_Maximoff



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Maximoff/pseuds/Lydia_Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Van Hessling started off as a kid with the ability to talk to animals. She had an average life with parents; her best friend Wanda Maximoff; and the boy who she was always meant to be with, Pietro Maximoff. Her life turned upside down at 16 years old when her parents were killed by The Winter Soldier and she was captured by an organization, which had taken an interest into enhancing her ability, known as HYDRA. After being poked at for a year she turned into a full out shapeshifter, with the gift of producing animals with her own mind. She was forced to work with the man who killed her parents as his part-time partner until she was thrown out by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and left for dead alone in the forest. She eventually was rescued by Natasha Romanoff and Captain America and has been residing at the Avengers Tower as Agent Wild ever since. Now 22, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes is one of her closest friends.  He’s grown a major crush on Lydia, with the feeling somewhat mutual, but she’s still in love with Pietro. Once the Avengers find the twins and they all band together against Ultron, will she have to choose between them? Will her big secret cause her to sacrifice for one of them? Will her secret destroy her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Day

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”  
“Bucky we live in the 21st century now that kind of sentence makes you sound like you play too much World of Warcraft.” “What’s War-“  
“RUFF” I sneezed into my arm and laid back on Bucky’s soft couch. I really want this couch. Bucky was roaring in laughter when I smacked his human arm.  
“Ow.”  
“Oh hush.” I chuckled and blew my nose with a tissue. “She better be hot Barnes or I’ll send in the bats again.”  
“Please don’t. For all of our sakes.” He sat on the couch then I laid my head on his lap.

“You know you love my bats.” I chuckled as my pet bat or the one I always generate when I bring out one bat instead of a group of them appeared in my hand, then flew to the top of the perch I made Bucky put in his apartment at the Avengers Tower.  
“It better not poop in here Lydia.” Bucky chuckled and shook his head, watching the bat fly to my long red hair and disappear in it.

“When do they get home for the party?” I sighed and looked at my phone, waiting on a call from Nat or Steve. Clint dropped his phone off the Avengers Tower after Tony scared the shit out of him when he was talking to his wifey, so he is unavailable. “Steve said sometime tomorrow, which means in a few days probably.” I groaned and shifted into a cat, snuggling into James’ chest.  
“What are we going to do until then?” I said in his head. I still wonder how I can read minds and stuff as an animal but can’t do it as a human.  
“Probably watch more movies and sleep.” He shrugged, petting my head.

“What am I going to do while you’re on your stupid date?” I silently cursed Steve and Nat for setting Bucky up on dates with some loyal SHIELD agents.  
“Sam said he’d come nurse you back to health.”  
“Wonderful.” I sat back up as a human and coughed at some of the left over cat hair on me.  
“I love how I’m allergic to cats but I practically am one.” I chuckled then heard my phone ring, quickly standing and checking to see who it was. I answered and put it on speaker when I saw it was Steve.

“Barnes and Van Hessling speaking.” I oinked and heard Steve and Bucky chuckle.  
“Hey, Clint’s hurt so we’re on our way home.” Uh oh.  
“Is he okay?” Bucky gave me a worried look as I waited for Steve’s answer.  
“He’ll be fine, remember the cradle?”  
“How could I forget?” I chuckled and rubbed my dry eyes, remembering when I let a Lion loose on Tony on accident.

“How much longer will you guys be?”  
“Few hours. I’ll come get you and Bucky when we get situated.”  
“I’ve got a date tonight Steve.” Bucky grinned and stood up. “But tell Clint to suck it up for me, yeah?” He laughed along with Steve as he walked into his room. I took Steve off speaker and yelled to Bucky that I was going to my apartment to get eye drops.

“You okay with this Lyd?” Steve said worriedly as I unlocked my door a few doors down.  
“Yep. I’ve gotta let other feelings go for the sake of my parents and I don’t need Bucky remembering that he killed my parents. And the fact that we already had worked together killing innocent people is just too much baggage we would have to share in the relationship.” I sighed and closed the door behind me, walking to my room.  
“You should still follow your heart Lydia.” I meowed awkwardly and grabbed a paper towel to wipe my nose with.

“My heart is still with Pietro, Steve, you know that, and so does Bucky.”  
“I’m sure you’ll find him eventually.”  
“They went off the face of the Earth when the shi-“  
“Language.” I sighed at his word and chuckled sadly.  
“The stuff with Bucky and Pierce started happening.”

“You think HYDRA and Strucker might have something to do with it?”  
“Most likely. But he was taking volunteers after you guys rescued me, right?”  
“Hmm.”  
“What?” I raised an eyebrow and took the eye drops out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Does Steve know something?  
“I’ll tell you at the party tomorrow.” “Ugh. Ok. See you soon.”  
“Bye.” I hung up the phone and bit my lip, thinking of the twins, the love of my life and my best friend.

I walked back to Bucky’s after putting my eye drops in.  
“Hey B- damn Bucky.” I raised an eyebrow and scratched my head awkwardly. He looked great, like, really great.  
“Why thank you.” He grinned and smoothed his hair back.  
“I kind of don’t want to cut your hair now. Geez.” I shook my head and sighed. “When’s she going to be here?”  
“Few minutes.” I nodded and walked up to him, fixing his tie and smiling up at him.

“Don’t say anything too stupid and make sure you’re your adorable self.” I grinned and leaned up to kiss his forehead. Suddenly feeling a pair of lips on mine. I reveled in the moment for a second before pulling away gently and reluctantly.  
“You know I can’t do that James.”  
“Lydi-“  
“Save it please.” I shook my head and hugged him, hearing the alarm buzz meaning JARVIS was calling.

“Yes Jarvis?” I called out.  
“A woman is here for Sergeant Barnes, Agent Wild.” Bucky chuckled at the name for it did quite suit me.  
“He’ll be down in a few minutes.” I looked back at Bucky.  
“You can do this.”  
“What if I can’t?”  
“Well you can because I believe in you. Okay? Okay. Go get em tiger.” I walked him to the door and slapped his back, watching him walk down the hall and sigh. He looked back at me before he left in the elevator.  
“God dammit Barnes.” I huffed and wipe my now watery eyes, walking back to my room. 


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating so slowly! I've been really busy with school and it should be getting better by summer.

I was taking a nap on my couch when I suddenly felt someone touch my back.

“WOAH!” I jumped and fell off the couch, hearing Natasha laugh loudly.

“Nat!” I spun around and hugged her legs.

“Missed me kid?”

“Hell yeah I did. Where’s Sam?”

“Oh I called him and told him don’t bother coming since we’d be here soon anyways. What have you been up to Scooby?”

“…Scooby? Was Tony there when I did the stupid Scooby howl for Thor at my 21st birthday thing?”

“Yep.”

“Dammit. Anyways. Um. Bucky kissed me.”

“WHAT?!” She plopped down on the ground making me sit up.

“Calm down woman. I was getting him ready for his date with Sylvia-“

“Savanna”

“Yeah whatever. And I leaned up to kiss his forehead and he put one right on me.”

“You kind of had it coming you know. You send him a bunch of mixed signals with you liking him but not wanting to be with him and the poor thing gets really confused.”

“Yeah I know.” I sighed and put my head in my hands.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Maybe his date went well.”

“I hope so. I mean, I know that we do share a really special connection because of what we’ve been through together and he obviously feeds off of that because it’s something that he needs but it’s also something I can’t really be having, especially with what he did and I really need to stop rambling.”

“Yeah you do. But I get it.” Nat chuckled and nodded. I suddenly howled and really wished I could be not sick as Nat laughed at me some more.

“I see I walked into some really strange girl-talk.”

“STEVE!” I yelped, climbing over the couch and into Steve’s arms. He hugged me tightly then put me back on my feet.

“How are ya?” He asked with a small smile on his face.

Nat is big sister, Steve is big brother, which makes sense since they were the ones who rescued me after Strucker threw me out into the rain naked and alone. I remember his words as if it had just happened. 'You want to act like a filthy animal! Go be one! кусок грязи!'

“I just howled, even though I feel a lot better than I did earlier, so I really have no idea.” I laughed, my mind wandering to Clint. Oh wait!

“Crap! Where’s Clint?” I looked around for my toms and slipped them on before heading towards the door.

“Tony’s, he’s still asleep Lyd-“

“I’ll be there when he wakes up!” I ran out the door. 

“Scooby!”

“Tony!” I gave him a big grin and hugged him, hearing another pair of footsteps walk in.

“Scooby?

”

“You weren’t there for that, were ya Banner?” I chuckled and turned around, walking over to Bruce and hugging him too.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Do you even have to ask?” I laughed, perks of being an animal shapeshifter was that I somehow ended up practically being a werewolf, heightened senses, including a sixth sense. It really only works when I’m alert and focused, not when I’m howling like a weirdo.

“Are you up here to see Clint?” Bruce asked. I nodded my head in response.

“Is it bad?” I looked at Tony then back at Bruce.

“Nope. Tis nothing but a flesh wound. Nothing Cho’s machine couldn’t fix. He’s back there.” Tony pointed out the way and I walked to the room, frowning when I saw Clint’s left shoulder wrapped up. Clint wasn’t one of the people who rescued me but he’s been my trainer most of the time I’ve been here, so we’ve gotten close. I changed into a dog that resembled his actual dog Lucky that he keeps at his wife’s house and hopped up onto his bed as carefully as possible without waking him up; or hurting him. I laid down next to him quietly for a little while until I felt a hand pat my head.

“Lucky?”

“No dummy it’s me.” I communicated and jumped back down, changing back and giggling.

“Figured you probably missed him.”

“Missed you too kid.” He chuckled and yawned. I sat down next to him on his bed and pouted.

“So what happened to you?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“Oh god Clint. You got shot didn’t you?” Clint sighed and nodded, looking at his shoulder and rolling his eyes.

“Yeah. But I’m fine alright? No need to freak out on me.”

“Hey. At least I would’ve laughed if you got stabbed with your own arrow.”

“Shut up.” Clint chuckled.

“You want me to call Mia?” I picked up Clint’s phone and looked down at it. I’d hate to be a pregnant wife unknowing of what her own husband was up to all the time as a secret agent who could be a distant relative of Katniss Everdeen. But that’s just me.

“No it’s fine. I’ll do it. I’d rather she yell at me and not yell at you.” Clint gave her a sarcastic smile as she handed the phone to him.

“Try not to chop your arm off.” I said as I headed out the door.

“Try not to eat anyone.”

“HEY THAT WAS ONE TIME!”

I was sitting on the couch with Steve, reading a book, and probably looking like parents waiting for their kid to make it before curfew. Steve was on his laptop, probably trying to figure out how to put new music on his Spotify. Suddenly a phone rang, and we both picked up our phones wondering if it was Bucky and which one he was going to call first about his date if it was. Turned out it was me. I frowned at Steve and answered the phone, mouthing sorry as he looked away in disappointment.

“How’d it go Buck?”

“Come pick me up.” The tone in Bucky’s voice was one he only uses when he’s angry, but only because he’s been hurt. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve, making a face that told Steve it wasn’t a fun night for our metal-armed friend. I got up and grabbed my keys.

“You mine telling me what happened first? Or should this wait until Steve and I get there?”

“Just you.” 

“Ok…” He hung up.

“…he’s just asking for you. Isn’t he?” Steve looked up at me.

“I’m sorry-“ 

“Why did I even bother-“

“Don’t you dare talk like that! He is still your best friend Steve. The only reason why his attachment is to me is because of what we’ve been through together. We killed people, innocent people. Together we were HYDRA’s greatest weapon. I was the hellhound to his devil. Now he just wants us to be lovers apparently. Dammit that’s why it went wrong, he couldn’t stop thinking about me rejecting him. And he doesn’t even know why.” I wiped my eyes and looked at my keys.

“I’m sorry Lydia. I know how much you mean to him. It’s going to take a long time, and too much patience.” We both chuckled. I started for the door before I was stopped again.

“But Lydia. I have to tell you something, just in case you end up doing what I think you might end up doing.”

“Steve I’m not gonna kiss him-“

“The Maximoff’s were at the base.”

“…What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at lydia-maximoff.tumblr.com I take requests!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey! Thanks for reading this I hope you like it! You can find my at lydia-maximoff.tumblr.com to shoot me a request.


End file.
